Let Me Go
by cobalt kitty
Summary: *part 4* Heero is suffering from a mistake he made concerning Relena, himself, and the one he truly longs for. *shonen ai*
1. chapter 1

Disclaimers: Nothing obtained, nothing to lose.  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai 2+1+2 (duh), R+?, romance, mild language, OOC, Heero's POV, sensitive and somewhat the bratty Hee-chan we all love, possible constructive Relena bashing (at the beginning)?   
  
Notes: Uh...not much to say here, Heero with Relena and not pleasant, ya know? Enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Let Me Go  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Today is Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday. The next is Sunday. And after that comes Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Then comes Friday aga--  
  
I stopped myself, why am I reviewing the days? Days that I've known throughout my life, the seven day week. Oh yes, I remember now, I'm bored.  
  
Bored.  
  
Let's define the word 'bored', shall we? To tire with dullness, repetition, or tediousness.  
  
That's right, and that's exactly what I am right now. It's hard to think that the ex-Perfect Soldier is bored. I never knew there was ever such a thing...until I moved in with Relena. I knew I shouldn't have, so don't give me that lecture. She promised happiness, love, and everything I ever wanted. She did not mention boredom. Honestly, I thought that I could get more action here protecting Miss Peacecraft. Now I see that my grandmother's bones could do a good job keeping her safe...  
  
Assuming that I did at one point have a grandmother...  
  
She doesn't need protection, she needs a life. Making speeches from five to nine and listening to others' ideal world, fantisizing peace for all...she's going on seventeen and she dove right in to politics. Politics were not meant for a silly teenager to fool around with. What does she know? She hasn't been on the face of the world long enough. *I* haven't been on the face of the world long enough. What makes her think that she can step up to the microphone and tell her points of view about how everything should be? She hasn't seen anything. Yet there she is at the pedestal brainwashing forty year old virgins who run the earth and colonies. I almost feel sorry for them all. It's patheic.   
  
I sighed.  
  
I'm so *BORED*. I want to put myself to use. I want to clean up the messy lobby. I want to do *something*. I want to do *anything*. Anything besides sit here with a nice gun and listen to all of Relena's fantasy speeches that is. The anatomy of her speeches are basically trying to say 'Let's not fight' and 'Peace is good'. I find Relena to be a pacifistic hypocrite.  
  
Clapping. I hear clapping. I look down from the shadowy balcony, she is stepping down from the pedestal and leaving.  
  
Thank God.  
  
We all retire to the lobby that I had wished to clean. This is boring too, at least now I can move around.  
  
It's the same thing everyday. Wake up, eat, listen to lectures and speeches, retire to the lobby, sleep. With the exception of Friday, today. She throws a party after their speeches which are still *BORING*! Oh, I did forget one thing though, I also have to go back to school because she hasn't gotten a full education yet. Frankly, I think the people are blind. They let a fifteen year old be Queen of the World, and she hasn't even had a high school education. They expect her to bring peace and protection from evil? She hasn't even studied world geography. 'Miss Relena, Russia is about to be blown into smitherines!' a general would inform, and Relena would reply 'No! We mustn't resort to violence! Send in the Gundams! By the way...where is Russia?' They are all foolish.   
  
Did I mention that she is very obsessive? She chases me to Antarctica then illegally opens my mail and reads it. She comes all that way to read me the letter. Flattering? Try annoying. It was a personal letter, and I don't appreciate her waving it around shouting 'Heeeeeeeero!'. It just doesn't impress me.  
  
I'm so goddamn bored!   
  
I scan the lobby from habit, it's clear; no spies, or terrorist (besides me). However, I do see a rather large cake. A pink cake actually. It must be from Relena.  
  
"Oh, Heero, are you enjoying yourself?" she asks me while she serves her and myself punch. Maybe it's poisoned and she'll die. Or I'll die. Either one of us will do. Doesn't matter.  
  
"Hn." I say which roughly translates in to 'no'.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't speak to me like that, Heero. It's impolite."  
  
I only grunt again to agitate her furthermore.   
  
"You don't remember what today is, do you?"  
  
I cock an eyebrow at her. What is she talking about? "Today is Friday." I reply casually.  
  
She only sighs with a sadden expression, "You've forgotten, haven't you?"  
  
Forgetten what? Today is Friday isn't it? I said it was Friday during her speech.   
  
"I haven't forgotten what day it is." I say.  
  
Her eyes light up and she looks at me expectantly, "Honto ni?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...today is Friday." I repeat. It is!  
  
Sadness is written all over her face. "You have forgotten."  
  
She wants me to guess what day it is. It's not an anniversary, I haven't an anniversary to celebrate with her. So then...  
  
"It's my birthday Heero!" she shouts to me, I can feel her breath on my skin.   
  
She needs a breath mint...no, I'm just being rude. I'm imaging bad breath, I'm not meaning to be offensive.  
  
"Hn." So *that* explains the pink cake.  
  
She glares at me, "You're impossible..." she whispers and holds her head in hand as if she's going to cry.  
  
Then a group of politicians approach her and they engage themselves in a heated conversation of showering Relena with compliments. I leave her. She doesn't need me. Asking for my protection is just another one of her ways to get near me. I am her obsession, and I can't stand it. I realize that now. I should have never left. I should have never left him. He warned me what would happen, and he was right. He was always right.  
  
I get the feeling that Relena's getting tired of my non-sociable ways.  
  
Maybe fighting will take place if she's angry with me instead of boredom.  
  
It's funny, when I was with him, he never minded my anti-social personality.  
  
In fact, the way he treated me was with care, he *nurtured* me...that's the word isn't it? Nurtured? Yes, it has to be. I want him to nurture me like he used to...  
  
But he's not here with me now. He can't tell me what's going to happen next, or listen to my breathing, whisper in my ear at night, hold me close...  
  
I mentally kick myself. I left him for her. I can't go back and admitt I was wrong...  
  
Even if I want to.  
  
My heart aches. I miss him. I can't believe that I didn't consider his fore warning.   
  
And I called *him* the baka.  
  
I suppose I'm babbling now. He used to babble, probably still does. Either that, or I've gone insane from the war and belong in an asylum...does it matter anymore? I'm fine. Just fine.  
  
I wish I would stop lying to myself.  
  
Honestly, I'm miserable here. I want to leave, run away.  
  
It's so *BORING*!  
  
I'm so bored here, I think that gouging my eyes out of my head would be more fun than painful.  
  
*THAT* is how bored I am.  
  
I know, it's pitiful.  
  
I always thought I was going to expire during the war. Something honorable to die when you fight...I guess, isn't that what is said? To die fighting for what you believe in?   
  
But I didn't believe what I was fighting in, just not to fail the missions. I assumed that I was the good guy. I think I should have died during the war.   
  
Then I couldn't die of Relena's boredom.  
  
Or maybe I should have never left. I didn't see it then, but my life was much better with *him*.  
  
I find myself switching topics between him and her, as you can see. I need to stop. The more I think of him, the more I long to be by his side, anywhere would do just so long as I'm with him.  
  
I'm doing it again, aren't I?  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Duo......"  
  
I gasp, I can't believe I said that, and I can't believe I miss him that much. I can't believe I have forgiven him just by not being close to him. It's only been a year and six months.   
  
A year and six months...two weeks, five days, ten hours, fifteen minutes, and--  
  
I look down at my watch.  
  
27 seconds...since I last saw him...but seems like forever...  
  
I walk out of the lobby onto the balcony for some fresh air. I begin to think about him again. Why did I leave? I had everything there. Here all I have is an obsessive admirer whose crush is unbearable and a bed to sleep on. There, I had happiness and everything I wanted, even perhaps...love? No! I didn't have love there! At least I don't think...but he always told me...  
  
I pinch myself, "Wake up Heero. You're here now. Stop thinking..." I tell myself, though it's always easier said than done. I just can't seem to make myself forget...  
  
I don't want to.  
  
It took me a year and six months to realize that I feel lonely without him...  
  
I make sure no one is under the balacony. It's clear.  
  
I drop my punch glass and watch it fall.   
  
*crash*  
  
The cup shatters into a million pieces. I smirk and go inside to get another glass or two...or ten, which ever will settle my need of destruction.  
  
*crash*  
  
She says she could make it better.  
  
*crash*  
  
Purify the soldier within.  
  
*crash*  
  
Put my suffering to an end.  
  
*crash*  
  
Give me everything.  
  
*crash*  
  
Even herself.  
  
*crash*  
  
She would help me.  
  
*crash*  
  
...I don't want anything from her.  
  
*crash*  
  
Look what I got for listening to her.  
  
*crash*  
  
Nothing, but BOREDOM!  
  
*CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!*  
  
I throw the rest of the glasses down instead of dropping them. My teeth are clenched and my breathing is heavy.  
  
See, this here is not boring at all. I drop the glasses in different ways predicting the landing of the soon-to-be broken glass. Eheheh...I feel pleasure when I wreck Relena's goods. Actually, that was fun. I lean over the railing to see the mess I've made. All I can say is...  
  
...wow.  
  
That felt good. It appears that the glass expresses what I feel now, I'm shattered, and I am impossible to be put back together again. Well, not impossible, you could always melt the shards and create a new cup, but...who would take such time?   
  
I slide down to the ground and let out a long sigh. I let my head droop down. I was on the verge of getting more glasses, but it would look odd if the guest saw me rush to the table and snatch several drinking vessels, then later they would see the mess. It's no longer a mystery who smashed the expensive crystal. So I don't do it.  
  
In the silence the soft breeze brings a sound to my ears, suspicious rustling in the garden. I smirk a second time and feel the soldier with in come alive. Good, maybe I'll get to shoot something tonight...  
  
Why do I think that?  
  
Because none of the politicians ever enter the garden...  
  
I jump from the balacony and feel the the glass shards crunch below my feet. Fortunately, I decided to wear my thick dress shoes tonight. Though, if I didn't, I would be able to feel physical pain that I haven't felt in over a year...or since this morning when I hit my head on that damned table. Unfortunately, however, I cursed at myself for wearing dress pants, they are unfit for this sort of activity.  
  
Putting on my favorite death glare, I stealthfully creep into the garden, gun in hand. I pin point the target.  
  
"Omae o--"   
  
Then a sense of shock and affright overwhelms my system and my glare melts allowing my eyes to betray all of my emotions. I feel like a lost child now, seeing what I see. I can't believe it.  
  
"D-Duo...?" I stammer.  
  
It's him. He's there, right infront of me, sitting on a bench and looking straight at me, almost expecting to see my face.   
  
But...how?  
  
Not knowing whether or not it's really him, I keep him at gunpoint.   
  
"Oh, now is *this* how you choose to treat an old boyfriend?" he asks in amusment and chuckles, "Hee-chan..." he adds with something more in his voice than humor. "Surprise..." he throws me a cocky grin.  
  
It's him alright. I can tell just from the grin. I can also tell that it's a fake. He's not really feeling the emotions on his face. He's hiding.   
  
Why is he hiding?  
  
I lower my gun. "What are you doing here?" I asked putting the safety on my gun. He's there right in front of me. I've been longing for him and here he is...  
  
But I remain emotionless for two reasons.   
  
One from complete shock and two because I don't know what to do.  
  
He smiles and pats the seat next to me.   
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Hm...I don't know what to expect from this one. I just had to get this out to make up for the delay of FKD. So...should this continue? Well, hope you enjoyed! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: Nothing obtained, nothing to lose.  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai 2+1/1+2 (duh), R+?, romance, mild language, OOC, Heero's POV, lil Relena bashing.   
  
Notes: Uh...not much to say here, Heero with Relena and not pleasant, ya know? Enjoy!  
  
Heheh...sorry that this is so late. I had my finals this month and I've been touched by the flu X_x which is so uncool. Not to mention that I'm in San Francisco, California, 1900 miles away from home -_-;. Anyway, merry late X-mas and thank yous at the bottom!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Let Me Go  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
He smiles and pats the seat next to me, "Care to join me?"  
  
His smile...I miss his warm smile...  
  
I take a moment to observe the boy before me.  
  
He's wearing dress clothes much like mine only black instead of blue. His left ankle rest upon his right knee, and arms drapped over the back seat of the bench; one of his many 'ultimate comfort positions of the physical state'. They're so inviting, and all I want to do is run into his strong arms. To feel him close...  
  
God...he's still so beautiful. Even more beautiful than the last time I saw him. He's grown taller, I can tell from his long legs. He's probably taller than me now. His hair is plaided in a loose, yet neat braid, such a familiar braid. I remember combing my fingers through soft chestnut locks. Mmm...it smells like strawberries.  
  
I sat down next to him without a word. We sat in silence for a long while. I couldn't take it, a quiet Duo wasn't right.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked again tentitively, I know my voice is wavering, but I can't help it, I admit that I'm nervous. Very nervous.  
  
"Not happy to see me?"   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Good to know you haven't changed." he said and sighed, "I didn't have anything to do, I decided to see what the hell was so impressive about Miss Relena's speeches," he turned to me, "If you asked me, I'd say it was bull shit elaborated with big talk and expectations. I figured that after the first few sentences 'We can stop this madness by disarming our countries, the world could be a better place'. I think she's still trying to brain-wash the earth..."  
  
I gave him a look because that's exactly what I thought as well. He took the look wrong, he must be rusty from not decoding my facial expressions and grunts for a year and six months.  
  
"Gomen Heero, didn't mean to oppose on your girlfriend..." he said.  
  
I throw him a 'you-know-that's-not-true' glare, "She's not my girlfriend..." I said folding my arms, "You didn't come here just to hear Relena's fantasy speeches. What's the real reason?" I ask him.  
  
He grins, "You're right, I didn't come here all this way for that." he pauses, "So you're *NOT* Relena's boyfriend, huh?"  
  
I shook my head, "Never."  
  
"Well, that's not what I've heard..." he said almost teasing me.  
  
I know this game. I know it all too well, and I always lose at it.   
  
I probably always will too.  
  
I turned to him, he has gotten taller. I'm looking up instead of straight. "What have you heard?"  
  
He shrugs, "It's nothing. Really."  
  
"What have you heard, Duo?" I ask sternly.  
  
Duo...the name just rolls off my tongue. I remember sometimes when I'm alone, I say his name until I'm disturbed by someone. Alright, I admit, I'm still obssessed with him.  
  
He stays quiet.   
  
"Fine, don't tell me...but she's not my girlfriend, and I'm not her boyfriend. You of all people should know." I said, "Now stop changing the subject and tell me why you're really here."  
  
"What? You didn't miss me?" Duo questions me, and I can't tell if he's being sarcastic or serious. I look away, unable to answer his question. I know I've missed him. I've missed him horribly. I'm so close yet so far...  
  
"I see how it is..." he says...sadly? I don't know, I couldn't tell, I answered too fast afterwards.  
  
"No no no! It's not that...!" I reply almost in desperation, I quickly cover my mouth from exploding with pleas. I can see the satifaction written all over his face. He's playing a game. The game that makes me feel weak and vulnerable inside.   
  
He smirks at my out of character reaction. I feel a slight blush burn my cheeks. He chuckles. He hasn't changed either.   
  
"Oh, it's not?"   
  
I shook my head again, I'm afraid that if I answer with my mouth, something would come out of it that wan't meant to be heard. I can't believe this, the once controlled Heero Yuy is being betrayed by his mouth. I mentally scowl. Honestly, he acts as if we haven't been apart for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay then. How've ya been, Heero?" he asks.  
  
I wanted to tell him that I'm miserable. I wanted to tell him that I messed up. I wanted to tell him that I'm unhappy. I wanted to tell him that I should have listened to him. I wanted to tell him that I missed him. I wanted to tell him that I hate it here. I wanted to tell him that I'm *BORED*. I wanted to tell him all of those and many more considerably negative things. I wanted to tell him anything than what I told him.  
  
"Fine." I lied.  
  
It must have been the greatest lie I have ever told. I lied! I lied! To *him*! I lied! It was a white lie, but nonetheless, is was a lie!   
  
I'm wantful, it must be my night of want. Wantful...is that even a word?  
  
"Stop changing the subject. Why have you come?" I say to keep my mind off of what I wanted.  
  
He lets out a long sigh, "Let's take a walk..."  
  
I nodded. He stood up and we set off on a peaceful stroll through the deserted garden.  
  
Just me and him, together, alone, like before...  
  
But this time he doesn't grab my hand. I find myself longing for that small gesture, to feel...wanted? No, that's not the word. I've already used that word too many times. I don't know what the word for this feeling is...  
  
Occasionally our fingers brush lightly against each other as we walk down the quiet grove of flowers. I'm grateful that the garden is rather large, more time for us. I don't know how much longer I can take this teasing, assuming that it is teasing. Our hands touch more frequently and I'm positive it's not just by accident. I know it must be all apart of his little game.   
  
It's working.  
  
As we pass the rosebushes, he catches my hand in his and looks down for permission. Ignoring the chills that were just sent up my spine, I respond by entwining my fingers with his long slender ones. It's fine with me, it always has been and always will be. He squeezes my hand, I unconsciously lean closer to him and feel heat the radiate from his body. It's so warm.  
  
Why did I leave him in the first place? I don't remember being angry with him. I don't remember not enjoying every moment with him. In fact, it was the complete opposite, I remember wanting to be with him all the time. I remember how I anxiously waited for him to come home and the dinner I had prepared. I remember his gentle yet firm touches that gave me great pleasure. He was my first lover. He provided me with everything and anything I desired and much more...We had many good times together. If I was sad, he'd cheer me up in an instant. If I was angry, he cooled me down. And when I left, I was depressed, but Duo couldn't do anything about it, I was...  
  
Then it hit me. Why I left him. The reason was stupid and I feel pathetic.  
  
I was scared...  
  
That's what I felt. I was scared, and even after one year and six months later, I still don't know why I'm scared.  
  
Being with him was the happiest time in my life.  
  
Now I'm bored with life itself.  
  
I have to know if he's angry with me. I want to go back with him, but I don't know if he'll take me. Maybe he's come to tell me about a new lover or girlfriend...or boyfriend, which ever he perfers. Suppose he wants to tell me that? I can only hope that he doesn't, I don't know what I would do. I don't want to live a life or boredom anymore. I want to go where he goes...I've said that already haven't I?  
  
It's my night of want.......  
  
"Heero?" he asks surprise filling his voice. Matteo...surprise?  
  
I realize that my eyes are shut, I open them and look up at him, his eyes are wide. I can see why, I'm all over his arm...hanging to be exact...just like I used to. Shit. I can't believe I'm falling all over again. Falling for him, then again, this is Duo, and I never really fell out of whatever I've fallen in.  
  
I feel like an idiot clinging to my crush.  
  
Oh wait. I *AM* an idiot clingling to my crush.  
  
I reluctantly release his arm completely, "Gomen..."  
  
He's been so quiet, something must be wrong, he's never quiet...at least not *this* quiet. He speaks up, "Are you happy?"  
  
/Are you happy?/  
  
/Are you happy?/  
  
/Are you happy?/  
  
The question rings through my head, he's hit the thousand dollar question.   
  
Am I happy?  
  
I know the answer, and this time I will not lie.  
  
"No..." I say silently, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy, not ever since I was with him.   
  
"Why not?" he asks looking straight into my prussian orbs.   
  
"..." I pry my eyes from his questioning ones.   
  
We stop walking in the middle of the more rosebushes, this time their black and there is a small pond near us. Convientently, another bench by the body of water. He pulls me over to it and sits. The moonlight dances off the surface of the water and reflects off our faces allowing us to see each other clearly.  
  
"You really haven't changed." he tells me again adding a chuckle notifying me that he meant it with good humor.  
  
I'm comfortable with Duo, and I want to talk with him. I've wanted to talk to him for a while, here's my chance. I'm not going to let it slide away. I might not get to ever speak to him again in a long time or maybe never...  
  
I decide to tell him what's on my mind.  
  
"I hate it here." I'm surprised at my reply. It's rather blunt and off the topic.  
  
He blinks, "Well that was random. Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"Why?"   
  
That was the stupidest thing to say. Out of my entire collection of extensive vocabulary, I choose to say 'why'.   
  
He quirks an eyebrow, "You know Heero, I still care about you. Is it wrong to want to know why you hate it here?" he asks.  
  
Cares about me...?  
  
"Of course I care about you!"   
  
I said that out loud?  
  
"Yes."  
  
And that too?  
  
"Are you alright?" Duo asks concerned.  
  
"No."  
  
Dammit, I can't keep quiet now. I metally shrug, might as well go all the way.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you, I hate it here," I glare at the sidewalk, "and I'm so *BORED*! I was so bored that I stole Relena's punch glasses and watched them shatter as I dropped them from the balcony!" I almost whine, or maybe I did. Oh well.  
  
He smirks, "Yeah, I saw that..."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"It was loud enough, I think you destroyed thirteen glasses." he says. He's so...Duo-ish. Like I said before, he acts as if we haven't been apart for a few minutes. Wait, then that would mean that he's okay with everything? And like I said before, I have to know.  
  
"You're not...angry with me?" I ask meekly.   
  
"Now why would you think that, Heero?"  
  
"I mean...you're not *ANGRY* with me?"  
  
He frowns, "You're not making much sense."  
  
He places his palm against my cool forehead I suppose to check my temperture. I couldn't help it, I pur, "Duo......"  
  
My eyes are closed and I assume he's found amusement or *something* at my reaction because he begins to gently caress my cheek with the hand that was on my forehead, I lean into his touch. His touch...I miss his touch greatly...  
  
But I've missed him more.   
  
Much more.  
  
"Duo......" I whisper. I'm losing at his game more quickly than usual. I know because I feel weak already, but I'm safe.   
  
"You haven't changed one bit." I hear him tell me for the third time tonight.  
  
My breathing is unsteady like the many times it has been when I was with him, always feeling comfortably nervous, if that's possible to feel. He still confuses me...why does he confuse me so?  
  
"I've...missed you...Duo......." I say through my shaky breaths, "I've missed you so much......!" my voice cracks at the end of the sentence and I keep my eyes shut tightly.  
  
I crack. I crumble. I break...  
  
And I leave all of my broken pieces on the ground for Duo to either pick up...or step on.   
  
My only hope is that he picks them up.  
  
And I hope he'll mend them for me too.  
  
I've lost sorely at his game, but...that was to be expected. I know I've lost his game. I didn't know I would...glomp him.  
  
But I did.   
  
Shimatta, I'm desperate now, I can't control myself...not with him.  
  
"Take me back! Take me back Duo!" I cry aloud as I press my face into his chest, "Onegai gojaimas! Take me back!" I say and keep repeating.  
  
I expect him to push me away, tell me I'm an idiot, or even hit me. Hit me? He's never hit me, though, I've hit him in the past, but he's never hit me...I wonder what it would feel like if hit me just because he's never done it. I think I would be happy if he hit me just so I could feel his touch, I'm desperate, and I don't care if it hurts.   
  
He doesn't do any of what I mention. Instead he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close, "Calm down Heero..." he murmurs into my ear, I'm amazed that I hear him through my chants. He rocks me back and forth on the bench and strokes my hair. He's touching me...he's comforting me...he's nurturing me again. His voice is like a lullaby, my mind is slowing down.  
  
"Duo take me back...take me back...onegai gojaimas...onegai...back...Duo..."   
  
My eyelids feel heavy even though they're closed and drift off into heavy unconsciousness.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I was a bit disappointed with this part. Will there be a part three? I can gurantee that it will be MUCH better than this one, but with all the traveling and stuff, it was the best I could do! I hope it's enough for you so far...at least enough to get you interested ^_^.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato minna-san!  
  
anamie: shh! Can't tell why Hee-chan left, you'll just have to find out, ne?; Sugar Goose: wah! You really think that I'm a good writer? Arigato! Not just for that, but for reviewing alot of my work. Much appreciated ^_^.; diane: heehee, like said before, I always enjoy reading your reviews. So...maybe I can surprise you. ne? Or...maybe not -_-;. Anyway, arigato!; Dark Peppermint: You must stay up for the next chp! *helps Dark up* There we go!; Yume Maxwell-Yuy: Hey Yume! Sorry about the late e-mail. I'll be home by the second of Jan...hopefully, just so you know when I can talk again ^_^.; moonbunny317: heehee, hopefully things turn out happy for everyone, ne?; Pallas: I get your name completely now! Or as close as completely as you can get. We learned about it in school. And just so you know, it's cooler than before ^_^. Yes...I think a bratty Hee-chan is cuter too.; Sakura Yuy: Oh I know! Never enough 2x1, unlike 1x2, us fans have to constantly hunt for a decent 2x1 fic, ne? And may I presume that when I get back home there will be some of your work that I can read???; Elle-FaTe2x1: Well...I don't know about the horrible death part. We want to keep this at a low rating...or do we? hmm...; Virginie: Oh, don't worry if your English isn't that great. That's not a problem. Frankly, I didn't notice. Seems fine to me. But you're French? That's just too cool! So...are you like...in france? Immigrated? Tell me! ^_^ heehee, I'm just a tad nosy.  
  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Merry late X-mas!  
  
Arigato! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: Nothing obtained, nothing to lose.  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai 2+1/1+2 (duh), R+?, romance, mild language, OOC, Heero's POV, lil Relena bashing (at the beginning).   
  
Notes: Uh...not much to say here, Heero with Relena and not pleasant, ya know? Enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Let Me Go  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I feel the gentle sunlight pour into the room through the window, my eyes slowly open. I'm shirtless and in my boxers. I realize that I'm in my bed, but wasn't--  
  
It was a dream? It wasn't real? Just a pleasant, wonderful dream?   
  
I frown to myself, but it was so REAL!  
  
Shit, I'm whining, aren't I?  
  
I don't feel like getting up this morning...I don't want to. I don't know why I don't want to get up, I just don't. I'm feeling...lazy. That's the word, lazy...I think. Hn, I've never been lazy before.  
  
My senses awaken shortly after and I smell the soft scent of...strawberries.  
  
Strawberries?  
  
My pillow is warm and firm...  
  
I try to roll to my left but I bump into an obstacle. No, not an obstacle...  
  
I turn to face whatever it was. God I hope I'm right...My cobalt eyes meet with a pair of wide deep amethyst orbs looking straight at me.  
  
"Duo...?" I blink to make sure I'm not just imagining him. It's him, the cocky grin plastered on his face gave it away, just like one year and six months ago...or...last night. I could get used to this. Again.  
  
"No, Quatre."  
  
"Quatre...?" I say not because I believed him, but because I haven't heard his name in a very long time. When was the last time I saw the blond? I wondered to myself, it must have been...oh hell, who cares? I'll probably see him soon, I know he'll try to get me to come to one of his get together. The ones where you 'catch up on old times' sort of thing.  
  
Duo frowns, "Maybe you have changed, you're not as sharp as you used to be." he says with sarcasm seeping from his voice. I recall what happened last night and look away, "Heero, tell me what's wrong...maybe I can help."   
  
"...take me back Duo...onegai?" I plea quietly, it's a pathetic plea, but I don't care. All I want is for Duo to take me home and go back to the old ways that I've missed dearly. Take me home...  
  
Do I even *have* a home?  
  
He gathers me into his arms and sighs, "Is it that bad here?"  
  
"Take me back..." I repeat.  
  
He strokes my hair again, "I should have come sooner..." he says to himself quietly, I'm too wrapped up in wanting Duo to take me back, I don't even consider his words.  
  
"Duo take me back!" I command. Other than feeling lazy, I'd say I'm feeling demanding too...that's unusual.  
  
He pulls away and tilts my head up towards his with his finger under my chin, "Ya know Heero," he starts slowly, "we really never official broke up..."  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"We really never broke up." he repeats himself.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
What is he talking about? I *LEFT* him to live with *RELENA* and he says that we didn't break up? I think I've missed something here.  
  
"I mean, you and I *DIDN'T* break up, at least not officially," his explanation doesn't help me to understand, I throw him a bewildered look and he continues, "You just...left, but we didn't break up."  
  
Luckily he has patience because I'm still confused.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you were leaving, and you didn't break up with me. Technically, we're still together." he says.  
  
"How?" I ask.  
  
"Well, it's like those times during the war when you got a mission and left without a word. We were still together, ne? We just didn't...see each other for awhile...a long while."  
  
Oh, yes, I understand now...sort of. I suppose he's telling me that we took a...'break', I think. If that's what he wants to think of it as, I'll be happy to comply. What Duo told me makes sense in some strange way.   
  
"Aa..." I reply, there's just one thing, "But...I came back after the mission...this time I didn't..."  
  
He grins, "You didn't always come back after the mission, you know. Countless times I had to locate you in the hospital and bring you back myself."  
  
"Like now?"  
  
"Just like now."  
  
"So we never broke up?"  
  
"What did I just finish telling you? Hello? Are you awake yet?" he teases.  
  
The ends of my lips curl up and I begin to...laugh. I'm laughing. I laugh for about five minutes straight which is really long, especially when coming from me. He waits for my laughter to subside. I hope he realizes that he's the only one who can make me smile a genuine smile and laugh a genuine laugh...  
  
"Nani?" he asks when I finish.  
  
I smile up at him, "I haven't laughed or smiled for one year, six months, two weeks, six days--"  
  
I look down at my watch.  
  
I frown, "Where's my watch?"  
  
"It looked uncomfortable, so I took it off." he pointed to the piece of jewelry on the nightstand.   
  
We sit up and I pick up the bulky wrist watch and continue, "...hmm," I look up at him and smile again, "I haven't smiled since 30 seconds ago." I say. I'm feeling a little mischiveous this morning, "I hate this watch. It pinches my skin, leaves bruises, and weighs more than my gun. On top of that, Relena gave it to me." I threw the watch at the wall.  
  
*thump*  
  
Tiny gears fly from the time telling device as it falls from the newly dented wall to the floor.  
  
He chuckles.  
  
"So...you're not mad?" I ask for the first time this morning referring to last night's conversation. He kept on avoiding my questions and changing the subject, I never got a straight answer.  
  
Duo remains silent.  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
"...I was at first, but I think I was more sad than mad. I guess I was scared too, I mean, you just...took off one day and didn't return at night. I figured 'what the hell, you'll be back soon'...but you weren't..." his reply is void from any emotion, "I thought you'd come back to me Heero...but you didn't. I thought--" he stops himself, "...nevermind."  
  
A surge of guilt covers me head to toe, "Gomen nasai..." I whisper in remorse. I didn't realize I had...hurt him too. I'm such an idiot. I'm so stupid. I...k'so! I feel terrible!  
  
A pair of strong arms pull me into Duo's lap. His lap, I haven't...I-- oh shit. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head on to his shoulder. He brushes away the traces of emptiness of his voice and smiles, he must have seen all of the things written all over my face like he always does.   
  
"Don't worry about it, Heero. You and I are together now. That's what matters most, ne?" he says, we *ARE* together now, aren't we? His words enlighten the guilt, some, not all, I still regret what I have done. Demo, I like the sound that we are together. Duo and me, me and Duo...it's so right. I see that now.  
  
My musing is briefly interupted as Duo questions me, "You asked me why I really came here?" I nod, he frowns, "You forgot what day yesterday was?"  
  
Oh god, he sounds like Relena...it's not a birthday because Relena's was yesterday. It's certainly not *MY* birthday or even his. So then...  
  
"Friday." I say confidently.  
  
His frown only deepens, "Is that the only thing you can think of?"  
  
I pause and search my memory, might as well give it a try, "Friday AC 197...?"  
  
"Nooooooo...try two year anniversary?"  
  
"Two year anniver--" I stop, and think about two years before, it was Relena's birthday and I ripped her invitation in half. During the party, I went to blow up Wing, Relena came, 'Omae o korosu', Duo shoots me--OH YEAH! It was the very first time we met! I have the scars to prove it. I brush my hand over my right shoulder and right thigh where I was shot. I remember what day it is now.   
  
"That's right, Heero." he says seeing that I have remembered the scars.  
  
I look up at him, "Gomen nasai...I can't believe that I forgot Duo. Gomen nasai..." I apologize. How could I forget the day when that special someone walks into my life...and shoots me? How could I? I feel disgusted. "I'm so sorry, Duo..."  
  
"It's alright, you've probably got alot of stuff on your mind."   
  
"Just you..." I absently reply.  
  
Duo smirks.  
  
"Why did you come back to get me?" I ask.  
  
"I missed you and I didn't like living without you. It took me awhile because I'm stubborn, I guess. Waiting for you to come back wasn't really getting me anywhere. I just needed a little push."  
  
"Hn." I snuggle closer to Duo, something that I hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Ai shiteru..."  
  
Loves me? Not just cares, but loves?  
  
"You're doing it again, and yes, Not only do I care for you, but I love you...so much..."  
  
I can't breathe...do I love him too? I know I feel something, but I don't know what it is...is it? Do I? I want to live the rest of my life by his side, I never want to leave him again...is it? Do I?  
  
I do.  
  
"...I love you too, Duo." I reply just above a whisper. Neither of us speak as we bask in the silence. I can't take this much longer.  
  
Kiss me, dammit!  
  
Either he read my mind or I said that out loud again...or both. Duo pulled my head up to his and brushed lips against mine at first gently, then more wanting. He doesn't use his tongue, and his hands don't roam, though I wish they would, he just uses his lips. They feel good, just like before. I push his head closer to mine giving Duo more mouth. The gentle kiss becomes passionate, my eyes close, I can hear our hearts beat, surprisingly at the same rate since I had expected mine to win a freight train race, two metronomes set at the same speed, a fast speed. I'm in a heaven no God could give me, except Shinigami...and only Shinigami...Duo...  
  
He finally parts with me and his embrace tightens, "I heard from a little birdy that you hate it here, what do you say we get the hell outta this place?"  
  
I smile a fourth time.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
I look in my bag.  
  
Laptop, check. Clothes, check. Gun...gun? GUN! I scramble around the room in search for my gun, "Duo--?"  
  
He swings a familiar weapon around his long index finger, "Looking for *this*? I recall *this* gun pointing me last night, ne Hee-chan?" I glare, he definitely hasn't changed, "And I recall never liking *this*, especially in the hands of my seventeen year old koibito." Koibito...I'm his koibito...I'm Duo's koibito. Koibito, koibito, koibito..., "What should I do with *this* thing?" he asks me, I open my mouth, but before anything comes out, he ejects the magazine and deposits it in the waste basket, "There's no use for it..." he hands me the emptied gun, "Here ya go, Heero."   
  
"Duo!"  
  
He rummages through the little belongings that I have. He points to my laptop, "And you know, I never really liked *THAT* either. In fact, I'm pretty sure I hated it." he nods, "Yes, I'm quite sure that I hate it, ne Heero?"   
  
"Hn."  
  
He pecks me on the cheek softly, "Let's go Hee-chan."  
  
I pause.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
On to part 4? Well, I think I did a better job on this part. Anyway, I apologize to all the people whom I was talking to on e-mail for no replying in a while. District basketball has started and I'm alittle (actually alot) behind schedule so...I'm sorry! I'll try to reply to you as soon as I can! And I'm sorry that this is so late! I hope it was worth your wait.  
  
Hmm...a number of reviews say 'die fiend' or 'die relena'. Something related to that. I hadn't planned on bashing Relena in this, but I guess that she DID have Heero away from Duo and everyone knows whoever does that must be punished in some way or another, ne? So...should we bash her a little? Or keep her the good guy? Or both?  
  
I've put up another fic to make up the lost time and latelyness (is that a word?) of this part for those who want to read more ^_^.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Arigato minna-san!  
  
Mabi Yui: I'm glad that you think this is nice. I hope I've answered any of your questions that were hangin' in the air.; Sugar Goose: I know what you mean about the school work and stuff. It annoys me cause I don't get to write alot like I used to during the summer, but I'll try to find time so I can update my stories for you to read!; aniamie: I don't know why I was disappointed with part 2. I guess it was cause I didn't spend as much time on it as I did some of my other writings, but I'm glad that y'all liked it. ^_^ I love 1x2, but everyone seems to be into that and kinda ignores 2x1. It's as if you have to go hunting before you find one, ne? heehee bottomed Hee-chan, I just love him!; Mystic Dragonsfire: Here is more, and if wanted more to come! ^_^; Ella-FaTe2x1: Heehee, he took him back. What did you think about that?; Rei: Am I wonderful author? Aw, that makes me feel so good inside! Arigato! And you can write like this too, "About Friends and Christmas" was really cute!; Pallas: I thought I was gonna get more writing too, but turns out my laptop cord kinda...ripped and the battery ran down so I couldn't write. Yeah, it's like a mini e-mail. Sorry that I haven't replied to you in a while -_-;!; Kelp Soda: Glad you liked it, and I've written more ^_~; asaroth69: Relena bashing...hmm...I had actually thought that I could make Relena a good guy, but what do you think?; :) : I hope to keep your interest. Arigato for reading and I hope you enjoyed this part as well.; Yume Maxwell-Yuy: Wow, I haven't talked to you in a while, so HI! Have you updated your page? Oh! I'm sure you know, but I'm back from California. So I'll try to reply to you as soon as I can. So don't think that I've forgotten about you, ok?; Theresa Maxwell: The early hours of the day are the best time to read fics...or at least that's what I think. Arigato!; Tammo the warrior: Glad you liked it ^_^, I think I'll go with the fourth part for you.; moonbunny317: heehee, it took Hee-chan a while didn't it? Well, I think more will come. ^_^  
  
  
Arigato and Ja ne! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimers: Nothing obtained, nothing to lose.  
  
Warnings: Shonen Ai 2+1/1+2 (duh), R+?, romance, mild language, OOC, Heero's POV, bratty Hee-chan (gotta love him!), and I think that's it.   
  
Notes: Uh...not much to say here, Heero with Relena and not pleasant, ya know? Thank yous at the bottom. Enjoy!  
~!~!~!~!~  
Let Me Go  
~!~!~!~!~  
He pecks me on the cheek softly, "Let's go...Hee-chan."  
  
I pause.   
  
"Say that again." I order.  
  
"Um...Let's--"  
  
"No, the last word."  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"Again."  
  
"Hee-chan."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Hee-chan."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Hee-chan, Hee-chan, Hee-chan, Hee-chan! Enough?"  
  
"For now I suppose."  
  
Hee-chan, I miss being called Hee-chan...  
  
"Again."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Okay, maybe later?" I ask hopefully.  
  
He smiles at me and claims my lips, "Mmm, Heero can we go now?"  
  
I nod. He grabs my bag and my hand, I have decided that I love holding hands with Duo. I entwin our fingers together, he squeezes my hand in return, like last night. I wrap my free arm around him, "Matteo..." I can't help myself.   
  
"Nani?" he asks.   
  
"Duo......" I look up at him, he reads my mind. He bends down and kisses me while twisting the handle to the door, it opens. He drops the bag then wraps his arm around my waist, I melt. I haven't felt like this since I left. I love his kisses...  
  
"Ahem..." a muffled voice coughs...politely.  
  
I don't care who it is, I keep my arm wrapped around Duo. Apparently he doesn't mind either, his arm is still snaked around my waist.   
  
"Gomen ne, Heero, Duo."   
  
Duo pulls away and looks down at the voice, "Ohayo, Ojou-san!" he says cheerfully.  
  
"Ohayo gojaimas." she smiles, "I see everything is well here."  
  
"Yes, everything is well." Duo replies. I am unaware that a slight red color has crept up under my cheeks. Oh well. What is Relena doing here this early? On a Saturday too. Hn. "Heero and I will be leaving now."  
  
"Oh? But you haven't even eaten breakfast yet." she says still smiling just as Duo is. They are being awfully...friendly with each other today...normally when they are together, they are usually bickering with each other like children over a desired toy, namely me. Is it just me...or did I miss something? Something BIG. I exchange my glances from Duo to Relena, Duo to Relena, Duo to Relena, Duo to Relena, Duo to--  
  
"That's okay, we aren't really that hungry," he chuckles, "but thank you anyway."  
  
Relena smiles and glances at me, "You don't mind if I borrow Heero for just a second do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Duo smiles back.  
  
My eyes dart back and forth from Duo to Relena repetitiously again. I don't understand what's happening. They're...getting along! And smiling at each other like idiots. Have they befriended each other? I then feel myself being slightly pushed toward the girl. I look up at Duo.  
  
"Go on Heero." he tells me.  
  
"Yes, come Heero, it will only take a minute."  
  
"I'll go wait by the main entrance, okay?"  
  
.........  
  
...what the hell is going on?  
  
Before I know it, Relena and I are walking around the house, she's being quiet...for once. She sighs and begins to speak in a sincere voice, "Heero, I have a confession to make."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I-I...oh, how do I put this?" her delicate, yet thick eyebrows knit together as she thinks of what to say next, "Heero I-"  
  
I look at her with a slight impatience, but nevertheless wait for her to complete her thought.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
......She doesn't love me? I was about to retort 'I know that' in a rude manner as usual, but instead, I stare at her with intense prussian waiting for her to explain herself more elaborately.  
  
"I...don't think I ever did."  
  
Her words should hurt right? Well, they don't. Actually, I fell...relieved that she doesn't love me. At least I know that running away with Duo won't break her heart, I don't need another enemy on my lengthy list you know.   
  
"Gomen nasai Heero, but I realize that you were just a crush..."  
  
"...I know." I reply, I've always known that. And I was wondering when her crush would end, but I have never imagined it. Yet here it is in black and white, right in my face for me to accept. I never thought I'd see the day. The day that Relena Peacecraft loses interest. The day she gives up. The day she lets me go. One word rings through my thoughts, 'finally'.  
  
"I've been obsessive, but it was all a phase...I'm sorry that you've wasted a year and a half here with me. I'm glad you did though. Even if we didn't get anything accomplished, I now know that you and I aren't destined to be like I wanted us to..." she paused giving herself time to gather the right words, and continues, "I liked and still do like you Heero, your looks, I mean, from the day I first met you. Your personality is what drives us apart, I'm sorry, but I can't stand it.   
  
I thought that if you and I were together, I could change it--YOU, instead of leaving you the way you were. I know that you and I aren't the closest people, I think partly because I wanted you to be someone who you weren't. I thought it would be easy, but you are indeed, like I've said a million times before: impossible. I realize, that if I truly loved you, I would accept you the way you were...like Duo. As long as I've known him, he's never tried to change you or anything, he just tried to open you up--something that I could never do. I tried to change you...I'm sorry.  
  
With that said, I want you to live a better life, one with Duo, your love. I know you and I can still be friends, right?"  
  
I was left speechless, she *FINALLY* realizes that? Oh well, better now than never. More over, I can't believe she told me that, so forward and straight out. This was the last thing to expect from her. I'm grateful though, I know what she's a good girl--woman. "Sure." I reply. She smiles and I smirk at her for the first time in the short two years that I've known Miss Relena. We stand there in silence for a moment. I suppose she can't take it anymore, she dismisses me.  
  
"Go on Heero! Don't let me keep you, Duo is waiting!" she says smiling. I look around, we're at the main entrance and there by the door is Duo. I turn to the blond.  
  
"Arigato Relena-san..." is the only thing I can think of saying. I walk--er jog...alright! I ran over to Duo. I couldn't wait to be by his side again. I couldn't wait to be in his arms. I couldn't wait, I couldn't wait, I couldn't wait! So I do. I just go.  
  
"Ready?" he asks me.  
  
"Hai." I latch on to his arm and look back at Relena. She waves and I catch a glimpse of a golden band on her ring finger...  
  
That was funny, I don't remember her getting a...wait. That's not an ordinary ring...it's an-- *ENGAGEMENT* ring! Relena's engaged, how come I didn't notice it before? She must have gotten it last night on her birthday. That's it. It has to be, otherwise I would have seen it sooner. Now the question is...who is it?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What did she talk to you about, Hee-chan?" Duo asked wheel as we headed back...home, *OUR* home, mind you. I do have a home. One with Duo. A happy home at that.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"What did--"  
  
"No, the last word."  
  
"...Didn't we already do this?"  
  
I shrug, "So?"  
  
"Tell me about your conversation first."  
  
I thought for a moment, "She let me go." I say.  
  
Duo chuckled, "About time. Took her a long time too..." he said to himself.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
He gives me a look, "I'd never!"  
  
"What do you mean 'took her a long time too'?" I ask him.   
  
Duo ran his left hands through his jagged bangs, "Okay, I admit, I haven't been *completely* honest with you."  
  
I cock an eyebrow.  
  
"I was honest with you, everything I said was the truth...I just...didn't tell you all of it."  
  
I expect an explanation, and he knows it.  
  
"She asked me to come and take you away with me."  
  
"Nani??? She *ASKED* you to get me?"  
  
He laughs a nervous laugh, "Um...yeah." I ask him if she told him why. He glanced at me then answered, "Well, okay it's like this babe," I smirk when he says 'babe', one of his casual terms he calls people, women in particular. At first him when he referred to me as 'babe', it disturbed me, then I some how found it flattering in some strange way. Don't ask.   
  
"So one night I get this call early in the morning at around 2 or 3 AM. It's Relena, and I wonder what the hell she's doing calling me in the middle of the night. Not that I was sleeping or anything, but you know how I was with her. Anyway, she admits that she devised a plan with the plot of 'steal Heero from Duo and keep him herself'. Of course, I already knew that. I only listen to what she says. She said, and I quote, 'Heero is miserable Duo. He never talks, only grunts, and when he does talk to me, it's in disgust, he's so cold now, more than he was during the war, he's rude and opinionated, and not as charming as he used to be, he's impossible! I can't take it anymore, you have to do something Duo! Anything!   
  
I don't like him like this. I can see the image of you in his eyes every time I look at them. I know that you're the only person who he talks to, I know that you're the only person who he truly trusts, and I know that you're the only person who can help him. Please Duo! If you don't help him, I'm afraid...he might go...psychotic! I'm sorry I took him from you, and I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner. I didn't mean-...Please! Just do something!!!' she said quite hysterically if you ask me. She was sobbing, I could hear her sniffling on the other line. I was rather surprised. I asked her what she proposed I do.  
  
'I'm sure you're aware that I don't love him, aren't you? You've always known that. If you love him Duo, you'll take him from me and live happily like you did before!' she said. Honestly, I can't believe she told me that...Of course I knew she never loved you..."   
  
He stops for a moment, I assume to breathe since he has said more than a mouthful, then starts up again, "So then, I come down there and get you. Thus, here we are now."   
  
"Aa..." I reply, and ask, "If you knew, what took you so long in the first place?"  
  
He sighs, "I came up with a theory over the past year, if you loved me, you'd come back. You didn't come back, leaving me to assume that you didn't love me...I just wanted you to be happy, Heero." he says taking his finger tips and caressing my left cheek, "That's all I want, for you to be happy..."  
  
My mending heart shatters, but in a good way, if that's possible. Perhaps 'shatter' isn't the word. More like 'melts'...it must because that's just what happened. I close my eyes and lean into his gentle caress. I want to sob a year's worth of bottled up emotion on his shoulder, I want him to hold me while I cry, I want to forget about the past and live on...with Duo. "Duo......"  
  
"Why are you crying Heero?"  
  
I'm crying? I open my eyes, and indeed, I realize that I'm crying...but I don't know why. I remember that I hate crying because it's a weakness. I wipe away the tears with the back of my palm, but it doesn't change the the fact that I was sobbing like a baby. I'm comfortable with Duo seeing me like this, it's not the first time, but I'm ashamed of the tears I shed as a man, at least when I can help it. Demo, I think everybody needs a good cry every now and then--I do! Even if I don't do it, I still think everyone does...I'll do it when we get home.  
  
I don't, however, answer Duo. He chooses to let it alone and move on to a new question.  
  
"Why did you leave, Heero?"  
  
Like I said before, I was scared, but of what? I think for a moment, and the answer is crystal clear. I know why now. I think I deserve the idiot award that was being saved for Duo. I reply without hesistation, "I was scared of being loved. Not anymore though. I have you to shelter me."  
  
"That's right. My poor, poor Hee-chan, afraid becaused he was loved. I've never heard such a thing..." he says in a sort of teasing manner, then smirks, "I saw you eyeing Miss Relena's finger this morning..." I cock an eyebrow, and he continues, "I suppose you're wondering who gave the ring to her?"  
  
"Hn." is my infamous reply.  
  
"Now if you're going to be *that* way, no point in tellin' ya."   
  
"You know?" I ask surprised.  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Too bad for you. They make a GREAT couple..." I give him a glare, "You're so cute when you're annoyed, you know that?" my glare deepens and I grunt, "Okokokokok, I'll tell you. It's..."  
  
I know my eyes have bugged out of my head and nearly fell on the floor. I'm shocked. It was the last person who I would ever suspect.  
  
"DOROTHY?!"  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
Well...yes I can.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
A less than week later, Duo and I were living peacefully in happiness. Braid swaying, Duo walked behind me into the dining room where I was setting up the table for us to eat at. Unbuttoning his blue oxford shirt, he slapped down the weekly newspaper on the table and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"You're so cute with that apron on..." he whispers in my ear firmly squeezing my hips.  
  
"Hn." I reply. I hate this apron-thing, but if Duo likes it...I think I could get used to it.  
  
Inhaling my scent, he nestles his head in crook of my neck and murmurs, "Read the headline, Hee-chan."  
  
It's difficult to read when someone's hand is under your shirt and apron attempting to pull them off and nipping at your ear and neck, not to mention *pinching*, but I manage.  
  
'Vice Foreign Minister Darlin's Bodyguard Missing!', it reads. I can't help but snicker.  
  
"I know, funny isn't it?"  
  
"Aa..." I reply. We forget about dinner as he carries me off somewhere in the small house.  
  
Relena's bodyguard is not missing. Oh no.   
  
She knows exactly where he is, and so does he...  
  
Home.  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
How was this *coughcough* late thing? Okay, for people who didn't get a Relena-bashing kick, I'm sorry, but in my next story, there will be. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. I just wanted Relena to be..."good" for once, ya know? It's fun to try new things, and this was one of them. I hope it wasn't that bad, I know some of you don't like her, and others may. Oh well, I still have more plots and stories to post. I fixing to post another on right now. Sometime about Duo and his ability in the kitchen. So I just hoped that you enjoyed!  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
Arigato minna-san!  
Violet Yuy-Maxwell: I'm glad you like his personality, it's always fun to put a little twist with OOCness, ya know? Heero and Duo are the cutest couple ever, ne?; Laurel-Crowned: I don't know if this was enough drama for you, I didn't really want to make Relena a bad guy (not sayin' whther she is or isn't). So I thought things should be mutual. I don't know whether or not that thought worked. -_-; What do you think?; Hakumei: Heehee, I'm glad that you're glad and I'm sorry about your weepy-ness. Anyway, thank you for the encouragement!; LB: I hope this part explained why Heero paused. Wah, I'm so glad that you enjoy my style of Hee-chan. I think he 100 times cuter too ^_^!; moonbunny317: Heehee, Duo's not the only humorous one, ne?; Pallas: I replied to you in an e-mail, sorry it's been so long -_-; I hope you got your fishtank cleaned up. Poor fishies! j/k TTYL!; Yume Maxwell-Yuy: Yume-chan! I replied to you! You must tell me what's going on!; Rei: It wasn't a crappy story! How can you say that Rei-chan? Wow, are you saying that I, me, little cobalt kitty, can take something really boring, and make it interesting? That's so nice! Arigato! I'm glad you like my writing!; Sugar Goose: So what exactly did you do on Spring Break, if you don't mind me asking, we're finally on ours, that's how I got to write alittle (finally!). Thank you for all the nice compliments!; x1-TaKeN-oVeR: Heehee, I'm glad you like this. I came out with a part four--just as you asked for ^_^, though it was alittle late -_-; Arigato!  
Ja ne!  
  
Have a good day! 


End file.
